Naruto-kun, Pilih Aku atau Sasuke?
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Hinata selalu iri melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke, sahabat karib suaminya. Mood swing Hinata malah membuat semuanya bertambah parah. Naruto pun kewalahan. /Naruto-kun, pilih aku atau Sasuke?/ Maaf Hinata../ Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #7/ NHFD#7 2016/ RnR/
**Naruto-kun, Pilih Aku atau Sasuke?**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo, special for NHFD#7 2016, dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

 **Summary : "Hinata selalu iri melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke, sahabat karib suaminya. Mood swing Hinata malah membuat semuanya bertambah parah. Naruto pun kewalahan. /Naruto-kun, pilih aku atau Sasuke?/ Maaf Hinata../ Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #7/ NHFD#7 2016/ RnR/"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima, Hime_!" suara lantang Naruto menggelegar di kediaman Namikaze. Tak dipungkiri suara suami tercinta mampu membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuruni anak tangga untuk menyambut suaminya. Walaupun waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam, Hinata akan selalu menyambut kepulangan suaminya, sebesar itulah rasa cintanya pada tunggal Namikaze itu.

" _Okaeri_ , Naruto-kun," Hinata membalas dengan tidak kalah keras. Ia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Hime_ , jangan terburu-buru. Kamu harus hati-hati, nanti anak kita kenapa-napa lagi," kata Naruto memperingatkan. Ia menghampiri Hinata dan memapah Hinata ke sofa. Ia elus lembut perut Hinata yang sudah sedikit membesar.

Senyum lima jari hadir di wajahnya, tapi semua itu lenyap ketika melihat air mata jatuh dari mutiara indah istrinya. Naruto merasa panik seketika. Ia selalu benci ketika melihat wanita yang sangat dicintainya menangis.

" _Hime_ kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Nampak jelas wajah Naruto yang tadi ceria berubah seketika saat melihat istrinya menangis, gurat kekhawatiran menghiasih wajah Naruto kini.

Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah Hinata. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata.

" _Hime_ kenapa menangis?"

Naruto bertanya sekali lagi. Namun, tangis Hinata bertambah parah, membuat Naruto bertambah panik dan khawatir.

"Aduh! _Hime_ maaf kalau aku ada salah, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis. Jangan menangis, _Hime_." Naruto berusaha untuk mendiamkan Hinata.

"Hikss… hikss.. Naruto-kun hiks.. jahat."

Rengek Hinata seraya kedua tangan Hinata memukul-mukul dada suaminya sambil selalu mengatakan Naruto jahat. Naruto membiarkan Hinata menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya.

"Kenapa pulangnya lama? Hikss.. Naruto-kun pergi sama Sasuke ya? Kenapa Sasuke terus? Sadar hikss Naruto-kun sudah punya istri, tapi hampir setiap hari Naruto-kun selalu bersama Sasuke, terus aku apa?" Tangis Hinata memang beralasan, ia merasa iri karena hampir seharian dan setiap waktu suaminya selalu bersama Sasuke, padahal Hinatakan juga ingin diperhatikan.

"HAH?" Teriak Naruto bingung. Apa maksud istrinya ini? Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Sasuke?

"Tuh kan Naruto-kun nggak bisa jawab. Jadi benar ya Naruto-kun selingkuh sama Sasuke.. Hikss.. hikss.. kenapa? Apa aku kurang cantik? Kurang seksi? Kurang menarik? Sampai Naruto-kun suka sama Sasuke?" Pertanyaan beruntut dilayangkan Hinata pada Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua mata lavender Hinata.

"HEEEHHH! T-tu-tunggu Hinata! Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu! Aku tidak pernah mendua apalagi sama si _Teme_ , menjijikkan!" Naruto berusaha menjelaskan sebisanya. Tapi sepertinya penjelasan Naruto malah membuat Hinata bertambah salah paham.

"Jadi aku menjijikkan Naruto-kun?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, air mata sudah tidak lagi ia keluarkan, tergantikan dengan wajah polos yang menurut Naruto menyeramkan.

"BAIKLAH! Hari ini Naruto-kun tidur di luar!" Hinata berdiri dari sofa sambil bersedekap tangan. Ia menatap suaminya dengan angkuh.

"Dan mulai sekarang tidak ada ciuman lagi untuk Naruto-kun!"

Ketika mendengar itu, bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, Naruto langsung mematung. Jiwanya seolah telah lepas dari raganya. Membayangkan tidak dapat mencicipi bibir manis Hinata di pagi hari lebih parah daripada tidak makan ramen seminggu.

Saat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya dan ingin memohon ampun pada Hinata, istrinya telah pergi. "Tidaaakkkkkk!" Malam itu teriakan Naruto terdengar sangat pilu dan menyedihkan.

'Terkutuklah _mood swing_ Hinata.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah berlalu dan pagi pun tiba. Selama semalam suntuk Naruto tidak mampu menutup matanya, ia selalu kepikiran tentang Hinata dan Hinata. Ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Hinata mampu memaafkannya sehingga hukumannya dihilangkan.

Sebelumnya Naruto bahkan tidak pernah berpikir jika hari dimana ia tidak bisa mencium Hinata akan tiba. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri seperi orang gila.

"Hinata.. Hinata.." Naruto selalu menyebut nama Hinata seperti orang gila.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan luluh. Sekarang aku benar-benar ngembek," ucap Hinata seraya sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur.

Naruto masih sibuk menyebut nama Hinata. Ia masih bertahan dengan tidur di sofa dan memeluk guling. Matanya yang merah tidak ia pedulikan. Ia hanya ingin istrinya luluh dan langsung memberinya ciuman pagi yang manis.

'Hah! Memikirkannya membuatku ngiler,' batin Naruto.

"Tidak usah memikirkan hal yang mesum Naruto-kun! Lebih baik cepat mandi lalu makan dan silahkan bersenang-senang lagi dengan Sasuke sana!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. 'Untuk apa aku bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke? Tapi tunggu, aku punya ide. Baiklah lihat saja Hinata, aku akan balik menghukummu. Hehehehe.' Seringaian mengerikan muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Hehehehehe.."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, ada apa dengan suaminya. Lagi kerasukan jin ketawa apa. "Naru-"

"Yosh! Mari mandi lalu kencan dengan Sasuke!" ucap Naruto bersemangat. Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi panas. Suaminya benar-benar selingkuh ternyata.

"Sebelumnya telepon dulu ah!" Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang sebelumnya ada di atas meja. Ia tekan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala, lalu ia tekan tombol panggilan.

"Oh! Hallo _Teme_ nanti kita kencan yuk! Aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya?"

"Iya sayang tenang aku akan pakai baju yang kemarin kamu pilihin."

" _Sayonara anata! Aishiteru_."

Hinata masih memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang bertelepon. Setetes air mata yang sedari tadi ia bendung tidak mampu lagi ia tahan. Hatinya sakit, sungguh sakit. Ia elus perutnya. Lalu tangisnya seketika pecah. Suaminya menghianatinya.

"Huee!" Ia lempar spatula yang tadi dipegangnya sekuat tenang ke arah Naruto dan ia berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

Naruto yang kebetulan kena lempar Hinata langsung mengelus kepalanya dan meringis. Ia melihat kepergian Hinata. Ia mendengar kata-kata yang paling menyakitkan bagi Naruto. Wanitanya membenci dirinya.

"Maaf Hinata," gumam Naruto lirih. Ia bergegas ke kamar Hinata, ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada istrinya, termasuk kalau ia tadi hanya pura-pura menelepon Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terus terisak di kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan suaminya yang sedang menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah suaminya tidak mencintainya lagi.

"Bagaimana ini? Ayahmu sudah tidak mencintai mama lagi. Hikss.. hikss.." Hinata masih setia mengelus perutnya.

"Hinata kumohon buka pintunya," teriak Naruto dan masih setia menggedor pintu Hinata.

"Tidak! Aku benci Naruto-kun!"

Hati Naruto sakit jika seperti ini. Naruto pikir ketika ia tadi menelepon Sasuke, Hinata akan sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Tapi, Hinata malah salah paham.

"Hinata aku mohon, jangan ucapkan kata itu. Hatiku sakit Hinata, sakit sekali."

"Naruto-kun jahat, aku benci hikss.. hikss.." Hinata terus meringkuk di kasur dan menangis.

"Buka sekarang Hinata! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku masih mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu. Bukankah dulu aku selalu bilang bahwa aku akan mencintaimu selamanya."

Mata Hinata membola, apakah ia bisa percaya suaminya sekali lagi? Apakah suaminya benar-benar mencintainya? Bolehkan ia percaya?

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu. Ia pegang kunci yang masih melekat di lubangnya, ada sedikit keraguan untuk membukakan pintu untuk suaminya. Namun, ia tepis perasaan itu. Ia ingin percaya pada suaminya, ia ingin sekali lagi memberi suaminya kesempatan.

Hinata buka pintu dan seketika tubuh Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Naruto peluk Hinata erat, tapi ia tetap berhati-hati agar tidak menyakiti anak mereka.

"Maaf Hinata! Maaf! Maaf!" Hanya kata itu yang bisa terus Naruto ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata! Aku minta maaf, sebenarnya aku bohong. Tadi aku nggak telepon siapa-siapa kok! Kamu bisa melihatnya di ponselku! Aku hanya ingin memberi hukuman padamu, Hinata, agar kau sadar bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku." Naruto mengusap-usap pipi tembem Hinata.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di atas kasur, dengan Hinata duduk di pangkuan Naruto dan wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Posisi yang sangat disukai oleh kedua pasangan itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkan Naruto-kun. Tapi, jangan diulangi ya, hatiku sakit ketika Naruto-kun selingkuh." Hinata memegang dada kirinya dan meremasnya.

"Maaf Hinata aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Jadi, Naruto-kun pilih aku atau Sasuke?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos, Naruto sangat menyukai ekspresi Hinata yang seperti ini, kawai.

"Maaf, Hinata-"

"Jadi, Naruto-kun tetap pilih Sasuke?" Hinata cemberut. Pipinya ia kembungkan dan bibirnya ia kerucutkan, membuat Naruto ingin mengecup bibir mungil Hinata.

"Aku belum selesai ngomong Hinata. Aku mau bilang kalau aku lebih pilih kau, Hinata karena kau adalah orang yang paling aku cintai. _Aishiteru_ Hinata." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah istrinya. Hinata yang tahu maksud suaminya, langsung menutup kedua matanya. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan dalam sekejap bibir keduanya menempel.

Cukup menempel saja, namun berlangsung cukup lama. Tidak ada napsu dalam ciuman ini, yang ada hanya cinta. Setelah dua menit, bibir keduanya terpisah. " _Aishiteru yo_ , Naruto-kun."

Lalu bibir keduanya kembali menempel, dan bibir Naruto mulai berani melumat bibir mungil Hinata. Perlahan, lidah Naruto memasuki mulut Hinata, bermain bersama lidah Hinata. Naruto semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk Hinata. Respon Hinata pun positif, ia membalas ciuman Naruto, kedua tangannya meremas baju Naruto hingga kusut. Setelah napas keduanya hampir habis, mereka melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

 _Sapphire_ Naruto menetap lavender Hinata dalam, berusaha menyelami perasaan istrinya. Naruto tersenyum karena yang ditemukannya hanya cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang romantis Hinata. Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku menyayangi kau dan anak kita. Aku mencintai kalian dan akan selalu begitu sampai maut memisahkan kita. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya, istriku. Aku adalah pria yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki kau dan anak kita," ucap Naruto seraya mengelus surai indigo Hinata dan dilanjutkan mengelus perut Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum simpul lalu menjawab, "Aku juga menyayangi Naruto-kun dan anak kita. Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Aku juga berterima kasih karena Naruto-kun mau menjadi suamiku, serta memberikan aku anak. Aku juga sangat beruntung. Sama seperti Naruto-kun, cintaku kepada kalian juga akan terus abadi dan tidak akan pernah berubah."

Naruto begitu terharu ketika mendengar perkataan Hinata. Ia sangat bahagia. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huatchii! Huatchii!"

"Kamu bersin terus dari semalam, Sasuke-kun? Kena flu? Ayo ke rumah sakit," ucap Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke melihat Sakura sekilas lalu bersin lagi, "Aku nggak apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **a/n : Maaf, saya tidak tahu apa ini. Di saat saya lagi kena WB #mungkin, saya berjuang keras untuk ngetik ini, jadi hasilnya pendek. Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Saya juga tahu kalau ini kurang fluffy jadi saya minta maaf.. Oh ya selamat NHFD ya.. tidak terasa event ini sudah berjalan 7 tahun –tapi saya baru ikut sekarang-, semoga OTP kita makin jaya…**

 **Yuu minta maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan dalam penulisan EYD ya.. maklum Yuu baru belajar.**

 **Yuu berterima kasih untuk yang sudah review fic ini : Maura Raira, Wid-wid, NaruHina Legends,** hima **, nana anayi, Vinara 28, ONE AY,** Cleomari **, Cuka-san, Hime Hime Lavender, AnRe, Salsabilla12,** NHL **, vicagalli. Bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama, Yuu mohon maaf. Yuu juga berterima kasih pada yang sudah fav dan follow fict ini. Sekali lagi, Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **Yuu nggak akan muluk-muluk, karena Yuu tahu fic ini kurang memuaskan tapi, setidaknya hargai karya Yuu ya.. Akhir kata Yuu ucapkan terima kasih dan jangan lupa RnR ya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Yuuna Emiko**

 **Minggu, 17 April 2016**


End file.
